Summer Camp
by Gravity-Chan
Summary: In which Natsu and Lucy are counselors at a local summer camp. Collab with Cana Alberona! Title may change later. Nalu! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This story is different from my other ones because it's actually a collab. Cana Alberona asked me to do a collab with her, so this is where the finished products will go. Each of us will alternate writing a chapter and I'll post it here when it's finished. THe first chapter is written by Cana. Enjoy, and be sure to drop a review! Hopefully the other chapters will be longer than this one.**

* * *

Lucy sat up in her bed. Today was the day. It was her first day of work, at camp Fairy Tail. One she went to as a child. So he thought it would only be reasonable to work there since Lucy loved it so much. She rolled over, throwing her feet off the side of the bed. She let out a small groan in annoyance for waking up at 6:00 a.m.

She got up, walked to the restroom and started to attack her bedhead for about 30 minutes until she was finished straightening, and brushing through her blonde locks. She looked in the mirror and decided to do her makeup AFTER she was done and dressed and ready to leave. That time soon came and she decided on what she was going to wear to her first day. A nice pair of black shorts and a blue and gold tee shirt.

She walked down her stairs with her Pre- packed bags, and met her father outside by the car to say farewell. She hopped inside the black car, and told the driver the l. He gave her a smile, missing the days where he would drive her to camp every summer. They soon arrived in silence and Lucy hugged her driver and thanked him.

She walked the rest of the way thinking of how her and her friends planned meeting here one day. Maybe they thought that the Volunteer work would be nice. She soon arrived at the entrance and walked to the guidance office.

"Umm, Excuse me. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, One of the counselors for this year." The blonde told the older lady.

"Uhhh, yes Ma'am, go into the room to the left." The older lady, who had dark brown hair, which seemed to be going gray, replied.

"Thank you." The blonde girl bowed, showing her thanks. She walked into the room she was directed towards.

"U-Umm," She began, when she saw an old friend. "L-Lisanna?" She asked, her lips curving up into a smile.

"LUCY!" She cried out, running to the blonde.

Lucy dropped all her bags and and ran to Lisanna who embraced her in a tight hug. They stood there for about a good 10 minutes.

"Oh, god, It's been too long!" She cried out. She missed Lisanna. "Agreed." She laughed. Lucy then realized that many of her other friends were arriving, and they all caught up, but one person whom she didn't know caught her attention with his pink hair.

Lisanna looked at Natsu who was 'chatting' with Gray and then to Lucy who was chatting with Levy. She had a smirk, only a certain matchmaker; her very own sister could read. Until Mirajane, the real matchmaker got here, she'd start up a plan:

"OPERATION NALU (Natsu & Lucy)"

She would confront the others and get them in on it, except for Lucy and Natsu. She got up out of her chair, asking to borrow Natsu for a minute to introduce him to Lucy. She walked over to Lucy, holding Natsu's wrist. She told him to sit, "This is Natsu," she told Lucy, and turned to Natsu, "This is Lucy." Natsu smiled.

Lucy smiled back. "Hi," she said with a small wave. She looked at his hair again. "Do you dye it?" she asked, pointing to his hair.

Natau laughed. "Nope, it's natural," he replied. "Dad had red hair, mom had white. I'm a freak of nature."

What a way to make an impression, Lucy thought. Natsu seemed alright though. She glanced at Lisanna, unaware of her smirk. "Where do we start?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! This one is longer than the first. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry is Lisanna and Mira seen a little OOC. This chapter was written by me!**

**dragon-slayer45: Thanks for reviewing! Your wish is granted.**

**Mara-fray: We considered that idea, but then decided it would be more fun to write them as counselors. In this story Lucy only knows Lisanna and Mira, none of the guys.**

* * *

"Do you ever find it odd that Natsu doesn't have a boyfriend?" Lisanna asked as she sat by the lake at camp, watching the kids in her group swimming.

Gray glanced at Lisanna sideways, an odd look on his face. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Natsu's got tons of girls after him, even if the dense idiot doesn't recognize it."

Lisanna frowned slightly. "Yeah, but think about it! I mean, You and Juvia are together, and Erza has been going out with Jellal for, like, three months! Even Natsu's little cousin has a boyfriend!"

Gray blinked. "You mean Romeo? Yeah, Wendy and Romeo have been going out, but that doesn't mean Natsu wants a girlfriend," Gray pointed out. "Why, do you want to date him?"

"No!" Lisanna said immediately, her cheeks reddening slightly, but in embarrassment. "I mean, when we were kids, I might have wanted too, but I'm over that now." she paused, sighing, and pushed her white bands behind her ear restlessly. "But this isn't about me. You remember my friend Lucy, right?"

Gray nodded. "You want to fix her and Natsu up?" he realized, blinking. "You sure about that? Flame-brain can't really take a hint, you know. He's hopeless." the raven-haired teen blew his hair from his face, glancing at the lake momentarily. He frowned. Lucy and Natsu? It seemed like a stretch to him; then again, he didn't even know the girl very well. All he knew was that she went to the same school as the rest of them and that she was good friends with Mirajane and Lisanna.

Lisanna nodded, smiling brightly. "Think about it! It would be sooooo cute!" she gushed. "And I know that when Mira gets here, she'll come up with a plan. You know how she is."

Gray had to agree with lisanna on that one. Mirajane was the one who had gotten him and Juvia together in the first place, and while her ideas were a bit… strange, they were certainly effective. "Well, let's see what Mira has to say before we jump to conclusions. I don't even want to remember all your failed attempts to find me a girlfriend."

Lisanna pouted and shoved her friend off his lawn chair. "It's your fault for being so picky!" she accused.

Gray yelped as he tumbled from his chair, landing on his butt on the sand beneath him. "Ouch. That was uncalled for," he grumbled, but Lisanna wasn't listening anymore. She was too busy scheming.

* * *

Lisanna groaned and covered her face with her pillow, sighing loudly into the soft material. It had been hours, and she still hadn't come up with a plan to get Lucy and Natsu together. Maybe Gray was right, maybe she should just give up…

"Now what could have my baby sister looking so upset?" Lisanna's eyes widened at the sound of a very familiar voice, and she threw the pillow off her face and sat up quickly. "Mira!" she squealed excitedly, jumping up to hug her older sister.

The white-haired beauty smiled kindly and hugged Lisanna back. "Hey, Lis," she greeted, and after a moment she gently pushed her younger sister back so she could see her face. "Now tell me why you're so frustrated. I could practically feel it as soon as I got to camp."

Lisanna sighed. "You remember Lucy from school, right?" she said. Lisanna had introduced Lucy to her older sister right before summer. "Well, she's a counselor at camp this year."

Mira clapped her hands together, smiling that beautiful smile of hers. "Oh, how fun! You must be excited," she said.

Lisanna nodded. "The problem is that she doesn't have a boyfriend, or even a love interest," she continued. "I introduced her to Natsu, and well, sparks flew." she smiled slyly at the memory. "But I need your help. Natsu is way too dense to see it."

Mira thought for a moment, and a smile stretched across her face, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Then she gasped, clasping her hands together. "Oh, I can see it now!" she swooned, in a manner not unlike her sister. She closed her eyes. "I hear wedding bells~"

Lisanna sweat-dropped at her sister's behavior; Mira was even worse than she was.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she headed back to her cabin. Today was quite possibly the longest day of her life, but it was also so much fun. She had Natsu's cousin Wendy in her group, who was simply adorable and nothing like the pink-haired man she had exchanged a few words with. While Natsu was loud and boisterous, Wendy was much softer and very shy, and also very polite, insisting on dubbing her 'Lucy-san' despite the blonde's argument that honorifics were not necessary.

Lucy hummed as she sat down on her bed in the room that she shared with Lisanna and their small group of campers. All of the counselors were put into pairs and assigned a group of ten to twelve younger kids to supervise, and she had ended up with Lisanna, to her relief. She didn't want to be paired up with a stranger. Slowly, her group trickled into the room after her, all of them looking quite tired, save it were Romeo, Wendy's boyfriend. His eyes were bright with excitement. Lisanna came in last, counting the kids to make sure everyone was there, and sighed contentedly as she collapsed on her bunk next to Lucy.

"That was great first day!" the white-haired young woman commented with a smile, turning to face her partner. "Sad that we didn't get to see the other counselors much today, though. Usually there's time set apart for the counselors to mingle, but they didn't have anything today."

Lucy nodded. "I was looking forward to meeting everyone, too," she sighed.

Lisanna smiled slyly. "I think Natsu is going to really like you," she commented, and to her glee, the blonde counselor's cheeks tinted pink at her words. "But then again, Natsu likes everyone," she added.

Lucy shrugged, leaning against the wall. "He seems nice," she replied, looking down.

Lisanna sat up, leaning her head on her hands. "We've been friends since we were little," she sighed nostalgically. "He's a little rough around the edges, but I think once he meets the right girl, he'll settle down a bit."

Lucy glanced at Lisanna, somewhat surprised. "Natsu doesn't have a girlfriend?" she said. "That's odd. He seems like he'd be a ladies' man."

"He is," Lisanna answered with a grin. "But he's also super clueless. Girls flirt with him all the time, but he doesn't even realize it. It's actually kind of sad."

"I see," Lucy murmured, blushing lightly. Perhaps this camp could be a chance for her?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So sorry this took so long to upload! There should be another chapter up within the next few days, maybe even today. Thanks so much for being patient, and to all of you who reviewed, you're awesome c: I've been at camp all week, so if you're awaiting updates on Keeping Secrets or Seeker, I'll be starting on those soon. Be looking for them! This chapter was written by Cana Alberona! We had four reviews total, two on my account and two on Cana's. I'll only be doing shout-outs for those who reviewd on my account though, but I will mention total reviews and keep a running count! c:**

**Total reviews: 10**

**animelove22: I try so hard not to hate on Lisanna! The poor girl deserves better Dx Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Mara fray: GraLi? O_O Never thought that would become a ship. That was not meant to be the purpose, I just needed a character who understood Natsu, and who better than his rival? xD The only other was Erza, but I feel like that would be OOC. /shrugs/**

* * *

Lucy laid back into her bed, as she thought about what Lisanna told her. She was still baffled that Natsu didn't have a girlfriend. Well, Lisanna did say he was clueless. She quietly laughed to herself. Surprisingly, Lucy had never had a boyfriend. Although, that doesn't mean she hasn't been asked out, because if she had a penny for every time she was asked out, she'd be rich! But, sadly she turned down all of the boys who did.

Lucy was fast asleep by this time, and time passed by, as it became 3:00am, her phone started to buzz. A sleepy Lucy patted around her nightstand for the buzzing device. She picked it up to see Natsu calling. For a split second she forgot that she had his number, but then quickly remembered Mira making them swap digits.

She put the device to her ear, answering it, as she walked outside her cabin quietly so she wouldn't wake Lisanna, or any of the campers.

"Hello?" She answered as her voice showed her sleepiness.

"Luce!" He called on the other end, sounding relived.

"What are you calling for at 3 am Natsu?" The blonde asked, sounding a bit irritated.

"Well, ya see, Cali, she's had a nightmare, and can't sleep with me or Gray, and I was thinking maybe you could take her to your cabin tonight, and let her sleep with you..." Natsu replied, this time, his voice was laced with hope.

Silence, and Lucy was thinking about what if this little girl didn't like her, or couldn't sleep, or what if she got Lucy in trouble. After a few minutes, Lucy sighed.

"...Fine..." She paused, "i'll be there in a few."

"Yes! Thanks Luce. You're a lifesaver!" And with that they hung up.

Lucy silently walked along the path of her cabin, to the center, and started to walk the pathway to Natsu's cabin. She made it there in less than 5 minutes. She walked over to the pink headed teenager, and younger girl.

"Thanks Luce." He smiled.

Lucy nodded to him, and bent down to be the same height as the girl. "Hi there." she said in a whisper. "I'm Lucy, what's your name?"

The girl looked about 7-8 and had long red hair and big brown eyes like Lucy's, but more of a lighter color.

"F-Flare..." The girl launched herself into Lucy's arms.

Lucy rubbed her head, and picked her up, "I'll return her to you in the morning kay?" She smiled, sleepily at Natsu.

Natsu nodded, and grinned sheepishly as he waved goodbye to Lucy.

The next morning, to Lucy's surprise; went pretty smooth. Her and Lisanna chatted, and then Lisanna asked about Flare, she had told her about the situation, but Lisanna wanted more detail.

"C'mon Luuuuucccyyy!" The white haired friend pouted crossing her arms.

"Lisanna, what I told you is exactly what happened, nothing else, there are no further details!" Lucy sighed in frustration.

Lucy would love to just leave and go talk to Erza or Natsu, but she couldn't because she and Lisanna had to keep watch over their group at the pool.

"Fine. I'll just ask Natsu." Lisanna blurted out.

"Fine. He's going to say the same thing!" Lucy yelled after her friend who was already walking to the pink haired teen watching his group as well.

Now Lucy was pouting, because they were talking longer than she expected.

She was watching the kids in her group swim, and play and laugh when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to expect a bragging Lisanna on what Natsu told her, but instead was the said teen.

"N-Natsu?" She stuttered.

"Hey Luce!" He greeted sitting next to her.

"Where's Lisanna?" the blonde asked fiddling with her bracelets.

"Oh, she said she would watch my group, while I come talk to you."

"Oh.." She nodded.

"So, Lis told me that you didn't know how to swim...?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy whined as she held her towel against her body. It was their break time, which was an hour, and Natsu asked if they could use the pool.

"Luce! Take of the towel and get it!" He called from the water.

Lucy felt heat come to her cheeks as she took off her towel, reveling a blue beach like patterned swimsuit.

She quickly walked to the steps of the low end of the pool, and sat on the steps.

"I'm so not going to do this." Lucy stubbornly said.

"Ah! Natsu!" Lucy screamed as she struggled to make her way through the water to Natsu, laughing as he held out his arms.

"It's okay Lucy!" He laughed as she finally reached him.

"Not okay. I swam to you like over 5 million time now. Are we done yet?" She asks.

"Sure. But we're coming here again tomorrow." he stated.

Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu and smiled as she walked out of the water. "Thanks Natsu."

Natsu only grinned in success. He watched Lucy's hips sway back and forth as she walked. You could tell she was nervous about her body. Something Natsu wondered about when she didn't wanna take her towel off in front of him earlier. It made him feel bad. Because, well not lying, Lucy had an amazing body, but Natsu couldn't quite understand why she didn't think so, or why she was so nervous about it...

"SAY WHAT?!" Lisanna screamed as I answered to her asking 'Where were you and Natsu during break?'

"Yeah, I was nervous haha.." She nervously laughed as she walked to the front of her group to unlock the cabin doors.

"So, guys, get ready for bed, and get settled in okay?" Lisanna called to the children roaming in the cabin.

"Goodnight Lucy." Lisanna said from across the room from her bunk.

"Night Lis." She answered, while putting her hair up.

"Lucy, can I tell you something about Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed. "Sure.." She said anxiously as she heard Lisanna's footsteps come over to Lucy's bed.

Lisanna plopped herself onto Lucy's bed. "Well, since he was a childhood friend, I kinda wanted to let you know..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Two in one day! I hope you enjoy! Sadly, no reviews this chapter (yet)**

**Total reviews: 10**

* * *

"Well, since Natsu was a childhood friend, I kinda wanted to let you know," Lisanna began, and trailed off for a moment.

Lucy sat up, tilting her head at Lisanna questioningly. "What about him?" she prompted, leaning back on her palms as she watched her white-haired friend. The girl looked troubled, almost, her gaze downcast and a frown on her pretty features.

Lisanna pursed her lips, sighing. "I just thought I should warn you, so you don't bring it up. Natsu had a really rough childhood, and he has some abandonment issues. His parents left him when he was a baby, and his foster father disappeared without a trace when he was only about eleven years old. I was his closest friend at the time. He had to move in with his second cousin, and the whole ordeal scarred him." she paused, as if grasping for the right words. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't leave him behind, okay?"

Lucy's facial features softened to a sad expression, and she clutched the bedsheets under her hands. She stared down at her hands, her heart clenching. "That's horrible," she murmured. "I won't." the words slipped out of her mouth almost unintentionally, and it took her a moment to realize what she had just did. Shoot, I can't keep that promise, she mentally cursed herself. Once camp is over I'll be going back home and Natsu will too.

"Thanks," Lisanna sighed, a serene smile on her face. "I know that after this you two will have to part ways, but at least don't leave without a goodbye."

Lucy nodded, and with a smile Lisanna returned to her own bed, curling up under the covers with her back towards her partner. Lucy just sat there for a moment, her knees drawn up to her chest, her chin resting on top of them. _He's kind of like me, but different,_ she thought to herself, remembering how her father had acted after her mother's death. _He may as well have abandoned me._

Lucy sighed and eventually curled up under the covers of her bed, quickly falling asleep. She would think about it in the morning.

* * *

Lucy woke up early the next morning. She yawned deeply, stretching her arms above her head until they bumped into the bottom of the bunk above her. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and stood, dressing quickly before waking up her kids. Today they were going hiking with another group; who, she didn't know yet.

"Rise and shine!" Lucy sang as she shook her campers awake. After about ten minutes of this, the campers were finally up and getting ready. Lucy sighed contentedly.

"They awake?" Lisanna called from her bunk, where she had just woken up. Lucy turned to her friend and nodded. "Whose group are we paired with today?" she asked.

Lisanna shrugged. "Erza is the junior camp director. She said she would tell us today," she answered, standing up and throwing on some hiking clothes. She glanced at her watch and turned to her group. "We have ten minutes, kids! Hurry and get dressed; we're hiking today!"

Once the small group was dressed and ready to go, Lusy led them to the flagpole, where Erza stood observing the scene. She smiled and waved as Lucy and Lisanna approached. "It's about time!" sh redhead called. "You're late!"

Lisanna rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Sorry, the kids were especially sluggish today," she apologized, casting appointed look at the small group of kids behind her.

Erza nodded and cleared her throat, gathering the attention of the crowd of children surrounding the flagpole. "Today we're taking a five-mile hike in the forest," she announced. "Our four groups will be combined into two, and both groups will walk the trail together. Please make sure to listen to the four counselors leading your group and above all, stay on the trail! We don't want anyone lost!" When she had finished her short speech, she pulled a piece of paper out of her bag. "Here are the groups: Lucy and Lisanna will be paired up with Natsu and Gray. Juvia and Kinana will be paired up with Jellal and Loke. I will be walking with Jellal's group, Mirajane will be with Natsu's. Now, form your groups and head out!"

Lisanna smiled to herself. What luck! This was perfect for her plan. She was happy Mirajane had agreed to be a junior camp director this year. "Alright kids, let's go!" she called, waving her kids over to where Natsu and Gray were waiting.

Lucy and Lisanna led their small group to where the other counselors were waiting. Natsu offered Lucy a grin as they approached, waving. "Ready to go?" he asked, glancing at Lisanna and Gray.

Lisanna nodded. "Let's go!" she cheered. "Come on, guys!" she waved the kids over to them, gathering their attention. "The trail is thin and we don't want anyone getting lost, so buddy up! Hook elbows with your buddy so I know everyone has one!" to demonstrate, she looped her arm through Gray's.

"Hey, I have a girlfriend," Gray argued playfully. Lisanna pouted, amusement in her eyes. "Never mind that. Everyone have a buddy?"

Natsu offered his arm to Lucy, grinning at her. "Buddies?" he said.

Lucy blushed lightly at the gesture and tentatively looped arms with Natsu."Sure, why not?" she replied in a shy manner. She looked towards the group, pleased to see that everyone had a buddy. She turned to Lisanna. "Shall we get going?" she suggested.

Lisanna nodded and gestured for the group to follow her. "Come on, kids, let's get a move on!" she called, leading the way towards the trail. "Everyone stay with your buddies, no slacking off!" The white-haired beauty led the way, and Lucy and Natsu took the rear, making sure no one got left behind. The pleasant buzz of chatter accompanied the sounds of the wind in the trees and the crunch of early autumn leaves underfoot, making for a comfortable atmosphere. Lucy eventually relaxed, looking around at the nature.

"Pretty," she commented, smiling. "Everything here is so green! Are you sure this is all natural?"

Natsu chuckled. "The ground underneath the dirt is limestone, so there are tons of underground caverns filled to the brim with water. It's like a secret oasis with a neverending supply. The trees stay green all through spring and summer, and the autumns here are beautiful too."

"Wow," Lucy breathed in awe, staring up at the seemingly limitless treetops that towered overhead. "Everything at my house looks artificial, like it's made of plastic, and it's all too neat and orderly to be pretty like this. Out here it's so natural. Natural beauty is always the best."

"You're weird," Natsu laughed, earning an annoyed pout from the blonde. The pinkette just grinned in reply, though he couldn't help the thought that came after; _The trees are naturally beautiful, like Lucy is._

"I am not!" Lucy argued. "You're the weird one!" she smacked his arm in annoyance, glaring. "I'm normal!"

Natsu covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. "Normal is a relative term," he said once he'd regained his composure. "If I was the only human in a colony of dragons, I would be the weird one."

Lucy rolled her eyes and resumed glaring. Natsu smiled at her. "You're cute when you're angry," he said, flicking her nose with his pointer finger.

Lucy swatted his hand away in irritance, blushing pink. _Cute?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, the new chapter is finally here! I hope you all are enjoying this collab! This week's chapter was written by Cana Alberona. Please drop a review and tell me what you think!**

**BeanieBoop: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story c:**

* * *

As they walked into through the pathways, green filled the trees and it all fascinated Lucy. After all, everything in a 15 feet radius of her house was just plastic or glass, but further out, where she was hardly ever able to go, there'd be beautiful green trees. Once Lucy had fallen asleep while ready under her favorite big oak tree, and Jude had spent 'hours' (or so he says) looking for her. She was never allowed to go out passed the guards again. She then looked down at the ground, its a dirt pathway. On the sides, small flowers of many kinds grew. A few short ones, and a few tall one like cat-tails is what they're called.

"Mother Nature sure is beautiful, huh?" She said to Natsu.

"Of course it is." He nodded as he stopped walking with Lucy when the group stopped. A kid that went by Liza, had asked Lisanna about one of the trees and why they looked like something. And of course, Lisanna explained. I unhooked my arm from Lucy's, and leaned against a tree nearby. I looked back to Lucy who was now chattering with a younger girl. The same one who couldn't sleep and Lucy was so ever kind to help her. Flare was her name.

Lucy looked up from the red headed child and asked everyone to come over here. "We'll set up our lunch here. Some of us are getting a bit hungry." She smiled and explained how we'd do it. Once everyone had set up their lunches on their blankets, they started to eat, gathered around Lucy of course, who was eating and telling stories to them. They seemed to enjoy it quite a lot.

Natsu was fascinated by Lucy's talent. Until Lisanna joined him. they sat a bit behind the group as they chattered. "So Natsu," She started. Her hair short white hair swaying in the wind. Natsu always liked her hair. He didn't like her, but he liked her hair... If that made sense. "You and Lucy seem to be getting a little close.." Her eyebrows wiggled as she nudged my side.

"Yeah so what Lis?" Natsu asked, clearly not wanting to talk about this, and wanted to go back to watching Lucy tell stories. He blocked out Lisannas voice to pay attention to Lucy, and once Lisanna noticed she had whined and pouted, but then became interested in Lucy's story as well.

"Well, she couldn't believe his hair color! It was totally absurd! She'd think. And then one day, he'd ask to be her friend, and help her learn to swim, and before the girl knew it, she started to like him!" She says with enthusiasm. Natsu blushes, as all these scenarios for with him. "And after that, the girl decided to try and stop talking to him because she didn't want to get hurt like she used to by her other boyfriends, but he never hurt her, he only hugged & tickled her!" She laughed as she started to tickle all the campers. And then after all the laughing, they would all say, "And They Lived Happily Ever After!"

Natsu joined in with them, and started to help pick up their lunches and blankets, and it soon dark by the time they got back to the cabins. Natsu was stuck in the back as he carried most of the heavier things with one of the older boys who was only 14. He had dark brown hair with green eyes and pale, yet tan skin, somewhat like Natsu's. He eyed the boy for a little until a tree branch had come in contact with his face. This caused him to let go of his things, and fall face first.

"Ooww!" He yelped as he pushed himself off the dirt pathway.

"Oh! Natsu are you okay?" He asked as he turned around setting down his things as well.

He was waving off Lucy and Lisanna, telling them they'd catch up, but 'Nurse' Lucy ran over, telling him to go back with the rest of the group asking him to carrying more things and asking another camper to help. As she helped Natsu up, she saw he couldn't put weight on his left foot.

"Natsu..." she sighed.

"Hmm?" He hummed as Lucy slung an arm around his waist, and his own arm around her neck, helping him walk.

"Please tell me that's how a normal ankle looks and it's not broken.." she begged, hoping she'd be right.

"Nope!" He said a little to cheery for him to be in pain.

"Aren't you in some kind of pain? I mean you just broke your ankle!?" She said as they wobbled down the dirt pathway, heading to the nurses office.

"Nah. I'm used to it." He said wincing as Lucy let go of him, letting him drop the the ground.

"Arg! Luce..." He muttered holding his foot and shoulder. "That hurt.." He cried out in pain.

"So your used to it?" She chuckled. Her blonde hair blowing in the wind.

He sat up, running his hand through his pink hair. "Not really." He muttered, his voice shaky.

* * *

***Natsu's P.O.V.***

I sit up, blinking a few times before noticing that there is wait in my lap. I see blonde hair and immediately think about Lucy. And remember last night. I rub my shoulder in pain, and my foot is numb, because I can't feel it right now. I chuckle, and Lucy toss and turns a little before lifting her head. She was wearing a muscle tank that had Camp Fairy Tail's logo on it. A pair of grey sweatpants, both garments are a bit loose, on her figure.

"Hey Luce.." I manage to get out, as the two of us lift our arms to stretch.

She blinks and then yawns. "Hey.." She says rubbing her eyes. "It's early, so we need to head back to the cabins okay?" She asked groggily.

I eye her, she has silky and soft blonde hair, her shiny white teeth, and her chocolate brown eyes, I always imagine them as a sea chocolate sauce you could be happy in and get lost forever and ever.

I hear her say something, but I don't comprehend it. So I ask her to repeat it. "W-Why are you staring at me?" She asked again, a blush crept upon her cheeks.

"Because.." I start, but the words stop in my throat. I want to call her beautiful, but I'm not sure if I should. What if she doesn't like me back, or what if she has had past relationship problems, so I might make it awkward between us.

But one part of my brain is thinking: 'What if she does like you..'

And so I start to say it again, this time more confident. "Because,"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hurray for chapter six c: not much to say here. Enjoy the chapter! Stay calm and ship Nalu ;D This chapter was written by me!**

**U don't say333: Your wish if fulfilled :3**

**A Willowy Foot: Totes adorbs xD I also love cliffhangers. They're my best friend.**

**Total reviews: 18**

* * *

"W-Why are you staring at me?" Lucy asked, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Because," Natsu began, swallowing. He started again, looking a bit nervous.. "Because… you have a bug, in your hair," he finished, and reached out to shoo the imaginary insect from Lucy's head. "There. It's gone."

Lucy blinked, staring at Natsu in confusion. "Oh, thanks," she said. She still looked a little disoriented from sleeping.

Natsu grins his signature grin and tugs his feet out from under the blankets. His ankle is wrapped in bandages, but as he tests his weight on it, there is only a small pain, nothing too serious.

"You sprained it pretty badly," Lucy said. "The nurses wrapped it to keep from hurting it worse, but you should probably take it easy for the rest of camp."

Natsu frowned. "The rest of camp?" he repeated. "Aw, man! I was really looking forward to it too," he sighed. "Well, at least I don't have to go home early. That would really stink."

Lucy smiled slightly and nodded. "Gray and Lisanna are waiting for us," she said, waving for Natsu to follow her outside. "We shouldn't keep them waiting."

Natsu nodded in agreement, and when Lucy turned her eyes away from him, he let out a long breath and ran a hand through his hair. Talk about _awkward_. But he just couldn't seem to get up the courage to tell Lucy that he might just be a little bit interested in her. Something about her seemed to ward off that kind of approach. He frowned at the thought; he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he had a sort of sixth sense for recognizing peoples' feelings.

Perhaps he would ask her about it later.

* * *

Lisanna sighed loudly and checked her watch for the tenth time in the last ten minutes. "Where are they?" she exclaimed. "I appreciate the fact that they want to spend time together, but they're fifteen minutes late already!"

Gray glanced at Lisanna comically. "Calm down, would ya?" he said. "Natsu's probably still resting, and Lucy was too anxious to leave his side." he rolled his eyes at the thought. "She's such a worrier."

Lisanna cracked a smile at this, but shook her head. "That doesn't excuse her from her duties," she pointed out. "At this rate we'll have to start without them." she glanced anxiously at the group of restless pre-teens awaiting their instructions. "As much as I want them to get together, Lucy has a responsibility to these kids."

Gray pretended to gag, making choking noises. "I'm telling you, she's out of his league. She's way too smart and pretty to go for a guy like Natsu."

"Sssh, here they come!" Lisanna hissed, interrupting Gray's train of thought. Glancing up, he spotted said couple making their way towards him. Natsu was limping slightly on his bad foot, but he had a broad grin on his face as he waved to the kids.

"Sorry we're late," Lucy said with an apologetic glance to her partner. Lisanna pouted at Lucy and crossed her arms. "I'll get you back later," she promised, turning to the group of kids waiting for her.

"Today we're going to be learning how to tie knots!" she announced. There was a collective groan from the group of kids. Lisanna put her hands on her hips. "Oh, come now, they're not that bad."

Lucy giggled, raising a hand to stifle her laughter. Knot tying was probably the least popular part of camp. "My group. come over here!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the torture that was knot tying was over. Lucy hummed as she packed up the rope and other supplies and turned to Lisanna. "Is this everything?" she asked her companion.

Lisanna nodded. "We'll let the kids practice a little; we still have ten minutes before we have to move on," she said, casting a quick glance at her watch. She sighed and sat down on the hillside, and Lucy sat down beside her. The white-haired girl turned to her friend. "I've been meaning to ask you, how's your love life?" she asked bluntly, with a teasing smirk. "It's been a while since you last had a boyfriend, right?"

Lucy shrugged. "I'm not really in the dating business at the moment," she replied. "After my last break-up, I thought that I would take a break, you know?"

Lisanna pouted. "You'll never find someone if you give up," she pointed out. "Besides, there are plenty of eligible guys right here at camp!"

Lucy glanced at her childhood friend with an odd expression on her face. She snorted contemptuously. "You mean like Gray the stripper? No thanks," she replied. "Besides, he's obviously interested in Juvia, and she sticks to him like glue." she nodded her head purposefully to where the two were chatting at the foot of the hill.

"I wasn't talking about Gray," Lisanna interrupted. "Obviously you can do better."

Lucy frowned. "Then who are you talking about?"

Lisanna groaned. "You're even more dense then I remember," she accused. "I'm talking about Natsu. I can see the way you look at him, and I think he likes you too."

Lucy arched her eyebrows at Lisanna in surprise, but she couldn't help the faint blush on her cheeks. "Natsu? He's not exactly boyfriend material. He's like a five-year-old."

Lisanna leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "But he has a lot of redeeming qualities," she insisted. "He's super friendly, funny, brave, and surprisingly protective, not to mention attractive. Plus he can be really sweet." she stared at Lucy intently. "You can't tell me you're not even a little interested!"

Lucy's blush deepened slightly. "Maybe a little bit," she confessed. "But I'm not looking for a relationship right now. You know how it goes. I'm not exactly Lady Luck when it comes to boyfriends."

Lisanna sighed. "You're so difficult," she complained. "No matter who I recommend, you always go after those bad boys that cause you nothing but trouble. When are you going to see that that kind of guy isn't the guy for you?"

Lucy sighed and laid down, staring up at the sky. "Maybe someday I'll find the one," she murmured, and closed her eyes briefly. "But until them, I'm content to just be single."

Lisanna pouted. Lucy really was incredibly difficult. _'Someday' may be sooner than you think._


End file.
